The Dark Jester III
by samuraistorm
Summary: Saji has returned, but more trouble has come to greet him. A mysterious surfer is sighted during the night. Davis must cope with finding the one who is responsible for almost killing his sister, while suffering from a disease that is amplified by the Cape


**This is just the teaser for the Dark Jester 3. It won't be updated for a long time, but keep an eye out for it.**

**I also strongly recommennd that you read 'Prevention of Chaos' before reading this, for the events in that story lead up to this.**

**Though it isn't as nessecary, 'Vestige' is also connected to this.**

* * *

"Promise me, Davis." Kari said. 

The two stood alone on the top of a tall structure, looking up to the night sky. Davis held Kari around her waist as they both balance on the small tower.

"I promise Kari." Davis said, "Nothing is ever going to keep us apart."

Kari and Davis kiss, as the wings of Vestige took form and brought the two up higher into the sky.

* * *

"I think its about time you found someone to help you with this Sora." Izzy said, "Taking care of a baby without the father isn't always easy." 

Sora held her baby son, while it was sleeping form her soft and smooth rocking motion, "I'm not gonna find someone new. I know _he's_ still there."

* * *

From the darkness, a figure clad in a cape and a hat appeared from the corner of the alley. From above, a figure on a flying board is attacked by this caped figure. While the one that is on the board is trying to steer control, the caped figure tries to attack. 

"Saji..." The figure said.

"Where do you people come from?" Saji asked, "I leave the city for a while and someone tries to take over the world?"

In the scuffle, the board-surfing flyer finally retaliates and threw Saji off the board.

"Listen to me, I'm not your enemy." The surfer said.

* * *

"What happened?" Kari asked.

* * *

A sound of a gun fired alarms Vestige as he sees who the shooter was and who the victim was. 

"No..." Vestige looked in shock at the victim, "Jun!"

* * *

"She'll be alright." The doctor said, "Just give her some rest."

* * *

He sat on a chair next to her bed as the machines around her were beeping.

* * *

"Stay away from me!" 

Without hesitation, Vestige charges at the gunman. In fear the man pulls the trigger.

In confusion and shock Vestige realizes that he was actually hit by the shot. He falls to the ground and loses conciousness.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Tai asked as he sat down next to Davis. 

"What happened to me?" Davis asked.

* * *

"The bullet that hit you actually contained a strange type of virus." Izzy said as he looked at his computer screen, "First, It'll amplify your agressive side, following it with high fevers. After that, you die." 

"And with the cape, your anger's gonna be bigger." Tai said.

* * *

"You've been avoiding me for some time." Davis said. He clearly went through a change of attitude, for he was now looking more dark, "There's someone else isn't there?" 

"I'm sorry Davis..." Kari said with tear-filled eyes.

* * *

"You're going a little too far with this." Tai said, "You don't even know if it's really him."

* * *

"I don't know what you're talking about." TK said. 

"Don't lie to me!" Davis yelled.

After a large fight between the two, Davis finally ends it by throwing two dice in TK's direction, which exploded right behind him.

* * *

"You've been gone for three years!" Sora yelled at Tai with tears, "You don't even have time to know your own son!" 

"My...son...?" Tai asked in shock.

* * *

"You've changed again Davis." Kari said, "How can you do this?" 

"I couldn't care who you went crying to." Davis said with an evil grin, "Not that it matters who you go to, now that TK's dead."

* * *

**The moment of truth.**

* * *

"You can't do this alone." The masked surfer said, "I can help." 

"We could sure use all the help we can get." Vestige said.

"Three is a better number than two." Saji said.

* * *

**Is darkness for the true purpose of good?**

* * *

Vestige violently attacks at a unknown figure with the blades on his arm.

* * *

**Or evil?**

* * *

"I know you'll make things right eventually." Tai said, "You always do."

* * *

"I don't have a choice." The surfer yelled. 

"We all have a choice." Vestige said, "We just need to think harder to make them."

* * *

Saji, Vestige and the masked surfer stand side by side as they go against whatever evil is ahead of them. 

"We're in for one wild night."

* * *

**The Dark Jester III  
Twist of Darkness**


End file.
